Solo por ti
by Soffy.S
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? yo si, y creo que el destino me va a llevar con la persona a la que busco. No se como, ni donde, pero se que esa persona está en algún lugar. Pero esa persona no espera por mi, ni siquiera sabe que lo busco. "La razón por la que existo... la razón por la que respiro y vivo, no es nada complicado, hay una única y sola razón... solo por ti"
1. Prólogo

Una joven caminaba en silencio, sus pasos siendo borrados por el viento. El sol, acompañante de los solitarios, se encontraba en lo más alto. Paso a paso, segundo a segundo, su mirada dorada fija en el horizonte.

_¿Donde estas?_

Se mordía suavemente los labios frustrada, pero aún así seguía buscando. Buscándolo.

_Se que estas en algún lugar._

A pesar de todos los lugares en donde había estado. Sabía que todavía que no era el momento. Pero...

_¿Cuándo vendrás aquí?_

Su esbelta figura se movía con lentitud, pero aún así daba un aspecto ansioso. Suspiró, había perdido cuanta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya.

_Te estoy esperando..._

Miraba arriba, abajo, a la izquierda, a la derecha, cualquier lugar donde EL podría estar. Sus brazaletes sonaban en el silencio, como las cascabeles de una serpiente venenosa, dando una señal a cualquiera con el que pudiera encontrarse.

_¿Todavía no te han dejado salir?_

Sus ropas rojas, cubriéndole todo el cuerpo pero dándole libertad con sus movimientos. Como es debido.

_¿O no deseas ser libre? Tal vez por eso no te han dejado salir todavía._

Pensaba y buscaba, podría perder un posible escondite pero era necesario. Debía estar alerta a todo peligro, como si fuera un entrenamiento para el futuro. En el futuro estar alerta no sería una necesidad, sería una obligación. Debía acostumbrarse desde antes, ella misma lo había decidido.

_Que pensamientos ridículos, es obvio que deseas ser libre, después de todo... eres tu._

A la mitad de su camino logró ver algo que llamó su atención, una gran... ¿flor? así la había llamado los que le habían advertido de ella. veinte metros de ancho y por lo que había visto mucho más de altura. Esa "flor" intentó alcanzarla con sus tentáculos (que por cierto, se veían bastante viscosos) pero no la alcanzaron, corrió un poco y en unos pocos minutos ya no vio más rastro de ella.

_Más le vale a ese tipo que te haya mantenido a salvo, aunque donde te encuentras no creo que te puedan lastimar pero..._

Su "familia" no había estado muy de acuerdo con su partida pero ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Si era el destino el que la llamaba. Esas personas... no entendían lo que era su destino, pero la dejaron irse. Aún así, ella sabia mejor lo que había ocurrido, no la querían más cerca suyo.

_La soledad debe ser aún peor que no saber que eres ¿Verdad?_

Que sencillo era hacer viajes de años en meses, conocer personas en lugares raros, saber más acerca del mundo...pero todavía faltaba que EL llegara, sino no habría sentido en hacerlo.

_Pero de alguna forma, se que podrás superar eso. Pero aún así, deberías saber algo:_

Había conocido a algunas personas en su búsqueda, y había llegado a una conclusión muy sencilla pero también importante:

_"El mundo esta lleno de personas extrañas, que creen que su forma de pensar es siempre la correcta hasta que les demuestras lo contrario"_

Últimamente se sentía más ansiosa de lo normal, por eso tal vez buscaba aún más. Pero ella misma sabía que tarde o temprano, lo encontraría.

_Al menos, ya falta poco... o eso creo._

Para cuando la joven llegó a una pequeña ciudad, ya era de noche, y la luna y sus compañeras las estrellas habían reemplazado al solitario sol. Había logrado dejar el desierto atrás.

_Me siento sola, estoy sola. Y aunque ambos estemos en casi las mismas circunstancias, se que aunque los dos nos sentimos igual ahora, en el futuro va a ser diferente, al menos para ti. Creo que siempre me voy a sentir sola._

Compró todo lo necesario para dos personas(agua,comida,mantas para la noche,ropas, e incluso compró una daga), algunos de los comerciantes le dieron miradas extrañas cuando se enteraron de que nadie iba con ella en su viaje. Pero no le importaba, ¿ si se encontraba con EL en medio de ese viaje? no podía ir sin preparase.

_¿Estas cerca? lo puedo sentir._

Cuando estaba a punto de irse de la pensión en donde se alojaba, miró al cielo por la ventana. Vio una estrella, la más grande y brillante, moverse. Fue como si la atravesara, a pesar de estar tan lejos. Pudo sentirlo, EL por fin había aparecido.

_Ahora que has llegado, ¿Por donde debo empezar a buscar..._

Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro, y ahora libre, su cabello rojo como la sangre se balanceaba con el viento de la noche. Era una suerte que los "comerciantes equivocados" no la hubieran visto. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

_...Aladdin?_

Gritó de felicidad, cayendo de rodillas. Lagrimas de alegría amenazando con caer de sus ojos. Sus manos, por reflejo, taparon su boca para que ninguna persona que pasara la escuchara. Una sonrisa sincera que hace mucho que no usaba, se encontraba en ese momento en su rostro.


	2. Capitulo 1

_...Aladdin?_

_Gritó de felicidad, cayendo de rodillas. Lagrimas de alegría amenazando con caer de sus ojos. Sus manos, por reflejo, taparon su boca para que ninguna persona que pasara la escuchara. Una sonrisa sincera que hace mucho que no usaba, se encontraba en ese momento en su rostro._

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta(todavía no se había ido de la pensión, estaba a punto de irse). Se puso de pie inmediatamente, en una posición cautelosa. Escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

\- Emm, perdone pero ¿Esta todo bien? Pasaba y escuche un grito- La joven se tranquilizó un poco al reconocer a la dueña de la pensión.

\- ¿Un grito? Debe ser en otra habitación o debe venir de afuera - Abrió la puerta, una mirada seria recibió a la señora, la sonrisa que hace unos segundos no podía sacar de su rostro había desaparecido por completo

La señora miró un poco la habitación desde el umbral de la puerta, todo normal... hasta que vio el cabello de la chica.

Jadeó.

-Ese cabello...- salió corriendo del lugar.

La chica maldijo por lo bajo. La habían descubierto, ahora tendría que irse antes de que llamaran a los vendedores de esclavos.

Frunció el ceño,lo primero que hizo fue volver a ponerse su capucha, agarró todas sus pertenencias del lugar en solo un minuto y mirando las estrellas con anhelo por unos instantes, se fue rápidamente de la pensión.

Mientras corría, a lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de la dueña de la pensión y... de los vendedores de esclavos.

\- ¡Estaba aquí! Todos la vieron, debe estar cerca aún - la señora decía con una voz demasiado fuerte como para ser agradable - ¡ Vamos! tienen que darme mi dinero, los traje cerca de ella. ¡Debe ser valiosa!

\- ¡JA! como si le fuéramos a dar algo, vieja. No veo a ninguna joven con el pelo rojo cerca, nos engañó ¿Verdad?... oigan, ¿Por qué no la llevamos para que "trabaje"?

-¡¿QUE?! NO

Lo único que pudo escuchar después fueron gritos y forcejeos. Suspiró, las personas harían lo que fuera por , algunas.

Luego de ese incidente con la señora, decidió irse. No sabía a donde, que el viento la llevara a donde lo que era seguro era que el destino haría que se encontrara con EL en su camino, sin importar las circunstancias.

...

La joven miraba al fuego delante suyo, era de noche y estaba en un bosque . Habían pasado dos semanas desde el asunto de la pensión y seguía en su pequeño viaje de búsqueda. Por suerte no se había vuelto a encontrar con ningún comerciante de esclavos desde ese día.

Tenía frío, a pesar de que en medio del día era cálido, no había que dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, ya que de noche uno se podía morir de hipotermia si no se iba preparado.

\- Aghh - la chica gemía por su garganta seca, que rogaba por un poco de agua. Hace algunas horas se le había acabado la reserva y si no se encontraba con algún río o algo cerca, su garganta iba a seguir igual. La próxima vez que comprar más alimentos, para que no le volviera a suceder lo mismo.

\- Solo unas horas más de viaje y llegaré a Balbadd - se repetía a si misma para darse ánimos - Solo unas horas más.

Y con esos pensamientos, se durmió profundamente.

* * *

_\- ne ne, oka-sama - una niña tiraba de las faldas de una mujer joven. La mujer, le sonreía con cariño, la alzaba en sus brazos para depositarle muchos besos en el rostro, y la niña se reía._

_\- ¿Si, mi niña? ¿Que ocurre?_

_La niña miró hacia otro lado, su rostro de repente sonrojado._

_\- ¿Puedo trenzar tu pelo?_

_La mujer la miró confundida, pero no dudo en asentir. Se sentó en el suelo de su casa y la niña, de pie, empezó a pasar los dedos por esa seda roja que la mujer tenía por cabello._

_\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? - le preguntó con una suave voz a la niña._

_la menor no dudó en seguir trenzando, casi parecía como si ignorara a la mujer, demasiado entretenida con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de unos segundos, la niña dijo:_

_\- Porque el pelo de oka-sama es suave_

_La mujer solo sonrió en respuesta y se quedó mirando la pared en frente suyo. Blanca, simple, sin adornos. Vacía._

_Sintió como la niña detrás suyo empezaba a parar la velocidad de su trenzado, a pesar de que todavía le faltaba más de la mitad de su pelo._

_\- ne ne, oka-sama... ¿Cuando vendrá otou-sama a vernos?_

_La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se puso rígida, un suspiro triste sonó en el silencio de la casa._

_\- No lo se, mi amor. Su padre no quiere que venga con nosotros._

_-¿Por qué? yo quiero que otou-sama venga aquí - la voz de la niña temblaba por las lagrimas contenidas._

_Unos brazos suaves y cariñosos rodearon a la pequeña, con teniéndola con su calidez. La mujer depositó besos en la frente de la niña, que había empezado a sollozar en los brazos de su madre._

_-Shhhh, tranquila Hada... Yo estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes. Tu oka-sama te protegerá. Siempre._

* * *

_Siempre..._

La chica se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la luz del sol dándole directo en el rostro. Hada. Ese era su nombre. Se lo había dado su madre hace mucho tiempo... realmente MUCHO TIEMPO.

Luego de levantarse y volver a ponerse en marcha, caminó solo unos quince minutos hasta que se encontró con la ciudad que buscaba. Balbadd.

Estaba un poco feliz de haberlo encontrado pero... ¡SI ANOCHE HUBIERA SEGUIDO UN POCO MÁS YA HABRÍA LOGRADO LLEGAR ANTES!

"Soy una ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" se gritaba a si misma en su mente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. "ME HUBIERA AHORRADO TANTO TIEMPO, E INCLUSO HUBIERA PODIDO DORMIR EN UN HOTEL, EN UNA CAMA SUAVE Y CÓMODA!"

Pero sujetó su mochila con más fuerza y se aseguró que su capucha aún estuviera en su lugar para luego seguir avanzando.

En el momento en el que llegó en el centro de la ciudad, la zona más concurrida por los comerciantes, se sintió ... no intimidada, sino abrumada por la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor. No importa en cuantos lugares como ese haya estado antes, nunca le gustaron las multitudes. Siempre se sintió más cómoda con la soledad, una compañera que nunca abandona y siempre sigue al lado de alguien incluso en los peores momentos.

Hada suspiró cuando ya le habían ofrecido lo mismo casi todos los comerciantes de la zona como 7 veces.

Ella vió como en todo el lugar se comerciaba con Huang, ¿No era esa la moneda del Imperio Kou? ¿Por qué se utilizaba en Balbadd?

"Bueno, realmente no me afecta tanto" pensó mientras cruzaba el bazar, sin encontrar nada interesante en el lugar y decidiendo irse de ahí "solo debo encontrar un lugar para pasar la semana y estaré bien"

Mientras buscaba una pensión para quedarse, Hada repentinamente al girar en una esquina, chocando con alguien.

Normalmente, seria la mujer quien caiga al suelo en ese tipo de situación... pero quien cayó fue el chico rubio que chocó con ella.

Hada solo observó al joven desde su posición superior, el rubio se frotaba la parte baja de la espalda que le dolió por la repentina caída.

\- Oi, es dolió imbe...- el rubio paró de hablar cuando vio a quien estaba a punto de insultar. Aunque más bien cerró la boca por la obvia figura femenina delante suyo.

La joven levantó una ceja, suponiendo lo que el rubio iba a decir.

\- emm... etto... siento haber chocado con usted, señorita - esos ojos dorados la evitaron un poco.

Hada suspiró internamente, ofreciéndole una de sus manos al joven, que aún seguía en el suelo.

-¡Oh!... CIERTO- el rubio agarró la mano que ella le ofrecía y se levantó. Esa timidez anterior parecía haber desaparecido, había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro - Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Alibaba.

Hada solo lo miró unos momentos, luego a su alrededor y como si el joven delante suyo no le estuviera hablando, se fue caminando tranquilamente.

\- ¿Eh? - pudo escuchar al rubio, quiero decir, Alibaba decir confundido.

En su salida, dijo murmurando unas palabras que a pesar del tono bajo, alibaba pudo escuchar. Y eso solo lo confundió aún más.

\- Mi nombre es Hada.

Con la gente a su alrededor yendo a un paso apurado, ella desapareció de su vista en unos segundos.

"La gente a nuestro alrededor nos estaban mirando raro" pensó ella mientras se iba " No me gusta que la gente me mire mucho, es molesto. Era mejor irme de ahí rápido"


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando encontró un lugar para alojarse esa semana, y se encargó de pagar las cosas necesarias, en vez de ir a recorrer Balbbad y empezar a investigar el lugar, lo que hizo fue ir a su habitación y tirarse en la cómoda cama.

Mientras se estiraba, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones, pensó acerca de como terminó en ese lugar tan lujoso.

Después de todo, muy rara vez iba a es tipo de lugares tan llamativos, y si iba, era solo MUY DE VEZ EN CUANDO y solo para mimarse un poco.

Frunció el ceño al recordar las miradas que le daban unos imbéciles.

Bueno, pero para que entienda un poco su enojo, primero hay que saber que había pasado.

**Flashback.**

Unos minutos después de haber chocado con ese rubio, del que por cierto el nombre ya se le había olvidado penas él se lo había dicho, pasó por enfrente de de un lugar que parecía solo un poco menos concurrido que el bazar.

"Un hotel" pensó la pelirroja cuando notó que muchos de los que salían, lo hacían con bastante equipaje. " y uno bastante costoso"

Obviamente en su cabeza había un sencillo "NO" por ese sitio, ya que no quería gastar tanto dinero sin ninguna necesidad, entonces decidió buscar otro lugar.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse sintió sintió algo raro.

Su ruhk, el suyo propio, se sentía cálido.

"Esto es..." Hada se dio la vuelta directamente hacia el hotel. Asintió con satisfacción cuando la sensación misteriosa se hizo aún más nítida "Este es el camino correcto, el destinado"

Y casi dando pequeños saltos de satisfacción, entró a la recepción del lugar.

Los que la atendieron fueron dos hombres, uno estaba comiendo frutas y carnes que tenía delante suyo a montón y el otro estaba bebiendo vino y sus mejillas ya estaban rojas a pesar de que el sol apenas había salido hace solo unas horas.

A pesar de esas "diferencias" en sus acciones, ambos tenían algo en común: Todo en ellos, sus postura, forma de mirar e incluso la forma en la que bebían o comían, indicaba que ellos sentían una obvia superioridad.

Cuando ella apenas había llegado cerca suyo no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz por unos instantes, en ese momento no le gustaba mucho su excelente olfato.

Se obligó a si misma a no irse por el hedor.

-Señor - dijo Hada con voz neutral. No le hicieron el menor caso, ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta que alguien les hablaba, muy entretenidos con lo que estaban haciendo.

Y ella nunca tuvo paciencia con ese tipo de personas.

\- SEÑOR - Hada recibió todo tipos de miradas por su grito repentino. Los hombres a los que les hablaba hablaba recién en ese momento dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Solo la miraron como si fuera un animal molesto que venía a pedir comida como limosna, como si ella no debía tener el valor suficiente para gritar en sus presencias.

"Estúpidos nobles" Hada les dijo en su mente, en el exterior solo había levantado una ceja, expectante.

\- Qué quieres, niña? No damos alojo a personas que no paguen- el hombres que antes comía la miró de arriba a abajo. El desprecio era demasiado obvio en su expresión - Y tu no pareces poder pagar... ni siquiera la más pequeña pocilga.

Hada se miró a si misma. A pesar de lo cómoda que eran sus ropas (unos pantalones holgados de color marfil, una camisa manga larga que también era del mismo color, pero encima de eso también tenía una pequeña remera roja que combinaba con su cabello), no eran considerados muy "refinados" por cualquier persona.

Hada chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tengo mas que suficiente para...- En vez de escucharla, el otro hombre la interrumpió.

\- Umh, últimamente cualquiera cree que puede entrar aquí - dijo con voz petulante - Como ese tal Simbad, trajo a unos mocosos que obviamente no parecían poder pagar nada.

Silencio.

-Tengo para pagar.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio, sus ojos inyectados en sangre la miraban.

-...

-...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo para pagar.

Y ante las miradas de los hombres, sacó una pequeña bolsa de uno de los bolsillos de su pesada mochila y vaciando solo la cuarta parte de ella, depositó bastantes monedas de oro en el estante.

Inmediatamente, los hombres se disculparon con ella, aceptando su dinero (ya que alguien pagara con oro en ese momento, era definitivamente raro y el oro era más valioso que el Huang) y dándole la llave de una habitación.

Ella escuchó lo que decían mientras se iban:

\- Uhm, la basura se cree mejor solo por tener un poco de dinero, pero al final la basura es siempre basura.

Hada puso los ojos en blanco. " Yo no soy la basura aquí"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hada no pudo dormir es noche, por alguna razón que no podía comprender se encontraba bastante ansiosa y cada vez que parecía que por fin iba a poder descansar, empezaba a sentirse aún más ansiosa que antes.

Y sinceramente, le estaba empezando a molestar bastante la falta de sueño, pero casi como si estuviera luchando contra esa sensación, se obligó a si misma a relajarse contra las sábanas pálidas.

...

Ya casi podía sentir su mente flotando en ese misterioso mundo de sueños, por fin parecía haberle ganado a esa misteriosa fuerza que parecía decirle que se moviera y que se fuera a otra parte. Rápido.

Pero como no todo sale como se desea, en ese momento escuchó el sonido de una explosión. Que por el sonido venía del mismo edificio en el que encontraba. MIERDA.

Con la somnolencia inmediatamente fuera de su cuerpo, se levantó a una gran velocidad de la cama y aún más rápido agarraba sus pertenencias del lugar (no le tomó mucho tiempo ya que nunca desempacaba sus cosas).

Incluso antes de que saliera, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos desesperados y agitados de los demás huéspedes del hotel.

Y era obvio que cuando saliera iba a ser peor. Y lo fue.

Había hombre, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños corriendo hacia la salida, ninguno parecía querer quedarse para averiguar de donde provino la explosión.

Solo algunos parecían preocuparse por sus pertenencias, y esos pocos las llevaban en las manos como podían.

Pero la gran mayoría agarraba de las manos a sus familiares o conocidos, o al menos casi todos.

\- AGG, YA DÉJALA AQUÍ, VAYÁMONOS RÁPIDO, QUIEN SABE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR - un hombre sostenía a una mujer de los hombros, casi parecía que la obligaba a salir.

Hada solo estaba a unos pocos metros así que pudo escuchar sin esfuerzos lo que decían.

\- Pero... ella aún está ahí... algo le puede pasar...- la mujer dijo en voz baja, su rostro estaba pálido y su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando.

\- NO IMPORTA - el hombre le gritó sin contemplación - ESA NIÑA NO IMPORTA, ¡SOLO IMPORTAMOS NOSOTROS!

Terminó la oración con una pequeña sonrisa, temblorosa.

Pero la mujer solo miró en dirección a las habitaciones.

\- Pero... mi hija...mi niña...mi pequeño ángel... no la puedo abandonar- ella dijo con ojos llorosos.

El hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le golpeó con el dorso de la mano la parte trasera del cuello, haciendo que la mujer cayera inconsciente.

Aún con los ojos tristes, él la cargó en sus hombros con facilidad y la llevó afuera no sin antes murmurar:

-Luego me agradecerás por estar viva, amor, luego todo estará bien.

Pero parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

Hada había observado todo el intercambio con ojos curiosos, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de la cual la mujer no parecía poder despegar los ojos antes.

"Una niña está todavía aquí, quien sabe lo que le puede ocurrir si la dejan sola"

Entró a una habitación de la que parecía provenir más ruidos que de los demás.

Unos ojos asustados la observaban con cautela desde debajo de una cama.

"Ahí está"

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, una sonrisa siempre inspira más confianza que un ceño fruncido.

\- He venido para sacarte afuera - le dijo con voz suave, eso siempre tranquiliza a los niños- es peligroso estar aquí.

Aún así la infante no pareció creerle.

\- mamá... mamá dijo que si no la encuentro, debo quedarme en el mismo lugar para que ella me encuentre.

"Niña inteligente"

-Pero fue tu mama quien me dijo que venga a buscarte, no puede venir así que me pidió que yo venga por ti - Una voz gentil es de las que nunca se duda, y mucho menos se espera una mentira.

\- ¿En serio? - esos grandes ojos la miraron confiadamente, la niña salió de su escondite y le sonrió.

"Pero una niña muy crédula"

\- Claro, ¿Por qué mentiría?

Y con solo esas palabras, Hada llevó a la niña con la mujer y el hombre que había visto antes.

La mujer ya estaba despierta y muy agitada también, diciendo cosas como "mi niña, mi niña ¿Dónde está?"

Cuando se la llevó, la mujer estalló en llanto y abrazó a la menor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Le dio las gracias a Hada repetidamente y el hombre incluso lucía feliz de ver a la niña.

Incluso con esa alegría, a su alrededor todavía reinaba el caos. Pues la explosión no era nada inventado.

Hada miró el techo del hotel, de donde parecía provenir todo el alboroto. Podía ver a una gran cantidad de gente en lo alto

¿Debería subir allá arriba o no?

* * *

_Bueno, jeje, la pregunta del final no es solamente de Hada a si misma, sino también para las personas que lean esto y deseen comentar cual opción prefieren ;) creo que es algo obvio en que tiempo de Magi esta ella, quiero decir HOTEL, BALBBAD, "EXPLOSIÓN", SINBAD Y UNOS "MOCOSOS" fueron nombrados, lo hace algo obvio... creo._

_Bueno la pregunta seria esta: ¿Debe Hada volver al hotel y ver que pasó en el techo o solo debería irse a otra parte? _

_Es una pregunta importante, ya que sino no puedo seguir escribiendo, y hasta yo me pregunto como será el encuentro entre Hada y **YA SABEMOS QUIEN(? **_

_ah, y antes de que me olvide o algo XD gracias a warrior girl in flames por apoyarme con la historia /o/ _

_Un dato curioso acerca de mi sensual OC: su nombre significa "la que sigue el destino" _


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

¿Debería subir allá arriba o no?

Hada subía rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban al techo. Apretaba los labios, no sabía si debía subir, después de todo en el camino se había encontrado con varias personas sospechosas que por sus apariencias, estaban robando a las personas del hotel. Incluso podía escuchar llantos de los otros lados de las puertas de las habitaciones.

"Tal vez vaya a ser peligroso subir... pero debo hacerlo" Siempre hay una razón para todo.

Cuando Hada llegó al lugar que quería, caminó hacia delante para ver lo que pasaba.

(Emmm, bueno, aquí tendría que estar la conversación entre Alibaba, Casssim, Simbad, Yafar, Masrur, y bla bla bla, los que están ahí, pero como tengo ciertos problemas con la PC no puedo ver el capitulo para fijarme los detalles así que imaginen todo lo que ocurra solo que con una pelirroja metiche(? observando de lejos. )

Un chico con rastas, un grupo de personas que parecen ladrones detrás de él, un hombre pelivioleta de 30 años discutiendo con ellos, un alvino malhumorado, un fanalis, una fanalis, ¡oh! y ahí estaba el rubio con el chocó el otro día, emm ¿Alerdo? ¿Alibobo? ajem ¿rubio molesto? ¡si! ese era más fácil de recordar.

Ella solo miraba todo lo que ocurría sin un verdadero interés, pero eso cambió cuando vio a un niño de aproximadamente 10 años con el cabello azul trenzado que le llegaba casi hasta los pies

"¿Eh?"

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

El niño estaba hablando con el rubio familiar, y al parecer su conversación era seria.

"Ese cabello..."

Lentamente, avanzó paso a paso hacia los jóvenes, sin ser consciente de que varios ojos seguían sus movimientos.

"¿En serio eres tu?¿ Acaso por fín te encontré?"

Hada podía sentir como sus manos temblaban de nervios. A pesar de haberse estado preparando para ese momento por mucho tiempo, su mente se quedó en blanco. No podía hablar.

"Por favor, mírame a los ojos, quiero... saber la verdad"

Y casi como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, el niño la miró desde lo lejos. Solo unos instantes, sus ojos pasaron de largo a Hada. Pero se habían encontrado.

Y fue suficiente para que ella pudiera apreciar esos ojos azules como el océano. Pudo confirmar lo que deseaba.

"Si... eres tu"

Estaba a tan pocos metros, solo unos pocos pasos e iba a poder hablarle.

\- ey, ¿Quién eres? - uno de los hombres le preguntó, el alvino. Por el sonido de su voz, obviamente desconfiaba de ella.

-Hada.

-... quiero decir, ¿De qué lado estás en esta discusión?

\- Ninguno, no se de que va esto.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí arriba? - pudo ver como se le formaba una vena en la frente.

\- porque quería subir.

\- ya deja de joder conmigo y ... - fue interrumpido cuando el pelivioleta le pasó un brazo por los hombros relajadamente.

\- Vamos Jafar, si sigues tratando así a todas las lindas señoritas nunca conseguirás que se enamoren de ti - le dijo con una sonrisa a Jafar.

\- Y eso no es lo que quiero, al contrario de cierto rey mujeriego, Sin.

"Sin" solo se rió de lo que dijo su amigo, pero su mirada seguía en la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento por mis modales, mi nombre es Simbad y este poco caballeroso amigo mio es Jafar - paró de hablar, Hada supuso que esperaba que se presentara a si misma.

\- Hada, ese es mi nombre, y si me disculpan...- intentó pasar a los dos tipos raros, ese niño todavía estaba ahí, tan cerca.

\- claro claro, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Es usted por casualidad una Fanalis? - por la mala mirada que ella le dio, se corrigió el mismo - no me malinterprete, tengo por aquí a un buen amigo fanalis, y ya sabes no es muy común verlos por ahí.

Señaló al hombre pelirrojo de hace un rato, él solo los miró con el rostro estoico.

" Quiero ir con él, ¿Por qué siguen interrumpiéndome?" Hada empezó a impacientarse.

\- Si,lo soy, permiso - los hombres se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron su mirada.

" por lo que escuché, todo este problema es porque hay problemas económicos en Balbbad, ¿Cómo terminó él en medio de esto?"

se dirigió al niño, cuando de la nada una luz blanca emergió de algo que tenía en el pecho el menor.

"¿Una flauta?"

**POV Aladdin.**

Estaba hablando con Alibaba acerca de todo lo que pasaba en Balbbad, cuando siento que Ugo-kun quería salir de la flauta. Le dí un poco de rukh para ayudarlo.

Por algun razón, siempre todos a mi alrededor se sorprenden cuando aparece de la nada.

Pero esta vez, Ugo-kun también me sorprendió a mi.

Me alegré cuando vi a mi amigo salir de la flauta, siempre me hacía feliz tenerlo cerca.

Su enorme cuerpo azul se estiró, aunque todavía no tenía su cabeza (¡lo que era una lástima pues Ugo-kun es muy apuesto!).

Se acercó a una chica que parecía solo un poco mayor que Mor-san y Alibaba-kun. Solo un poco más... madura.

Y para mi sorpresa, él se acercó a la chica( y es una sorpresa porque es muy tímido con las mujeres) y con uno de sus grandes dedos, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Como si saludara a un viejo amigo.

Y la pelirroja, en vez de alejarse sorprendida como lo hacían todos la primera vez que veían a Ugo-kun, agarró el dedo de mi amigo y lo estrechó entre sus manos con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? - dije por la sorpresa, Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad y los demás se dieron vuelta para verme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Aladdín? ¿La conoces?- me dijo pareció ver algo parecido al reconocimiento en su mirada cuando vio a la chica.

Negué con la cabeza, nunca la había visto... pero parecía que Ugo-kun si.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ugo-chan, ¿qué está pasando aquí? - ella dijo sonriendo, me pareció extraño pero creo que ella me observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Ugo-chan?"

Mi primer amigo empezó a hacer señas, como cuando nos encontramos con otros Djin e incluso la chica empezó a hacer lo mismo también, pero parecía querer reir.

\- Nosotros nos la encontramos hace unos minutos, ella nos dijo su nombre y que subió aquí, un lugar lleno de gente de apariencia peligrosa, porque tenía ganas - Jafar nos dijo.

Luego de unos minutos, Ugo y la pelirroja terminaron de hablar, se dieron vuelta para vernos.

Ella parecía esconderse detrás de mi amigo... ¿ Por qué?Bueno, en unos segundos Ugo volvió a la flauta y ella miraba a todas partes menos donde nos encontrábamos mis amigos y yo.

Ugo-kun me dijo unas palabras... ¿Cómo yo lograba escucharlo y entenderlo y los demás no? no lo sabía, solo escuchaba lo que tenía para decir.

"Aladdín, mi rey, esta señorita detrás mio es alguien a quien le tengo una extrema confianza. Si en algún momento yo no puedo seguir ayudándote, ella tomará mi lugar de protector y te ayudará en todo lo que pueda..."

\- Mi-mi nombre es Hada - dijo la pelirroja, em digo Hada. Me miró a los ojos que por alguna razón, estaban húmedos- es un placer encontrarme con usted, Aladdin-sama.

"¡¿Aladdin-sama?!" creo que todos pensamos eso cuando ella lo dijo.

" Hay otra cosa más que debo decirte, Aladdin... ella además es..."

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuché lo que dijo Ugo-kun. ¿Era posible? después de lo que él me había dicho antes ¿ No estaba mintiendo? ¿ O mentía antes?

**FIN POV Aladdin**

Hada se sentía excelente, y estaba segura que se mostraba un poco en su expresión. POR FIN LO HABÍA ENCONTRADO, SE HABÍA PRESENTADO Y UGO-CHAN SE HABÍA ASEGURADO QUE AL MENOS SE GANARA UN POCO DE SU CONFIANZA.

Ahora podrían viajar juntos, le ayudaría en sus tareas de magi, en buscar un rey o si ya tuviera uno le ayudaría a entrenarlo, Aladdin no se merecía nada más que no fuera lo mejor.

Su alegría se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los hombres de antes, ese que se había presentado como Simbad, le habló.

\- Bueno, haha, ahora que estamos un poco más relajados - su mirada se volvió un poco afilada,, pero no se podría notar si no lo vieras fijamente - ¿Nos podrías decir QUIÉN ERES? no tu nombre, ya lo sabemos, sino que ¿QUIÉN ERES en verdad? ¿ Por qué el Djin de Aladdín se te acercó así?

Simbad, Jafar, dos fanalis y el rubio molesto parecían esperar su respuesta, Aladdín estaba mirando a la nada.

"Supongo que Ugo- chan ya le habrá contado eso ¿No?"

\- gessh - desvié la mirada con un poco de molestia, pero decidí decir la verdad. De nada serviría mentir, me incliné ante ellos en señal de respeto y agradecimiento

"La mayoría de ellos son sus amigos y cuidan de Aladdín, Ugo-chan me lo dijo"

Y con una suave sonrisa dijo:

\- Soy la prima de Aladdin-sama.

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?! ¿PRIMA?

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el encuentro entre Aladdin y Hada, no me podía imaginar otra cosa de su encuentro y si o si necesitaba que ella hablara con nuestro sexy Djin favorito, UGO / no se si alguien se esperaba eso del final, espero que no(? y si alguien tiene algún consejo para la historia o para la sensual Hada, bienvenidas las opiniones o cosas que se deseen cambiar LALALA

gracias a las personas que siguen la historia o la pusieron de favorito *0* me ayuda mucho a escribir.


	5. Nota de autora

Bueno, jejeje, realmente lo siento por no actualizar en tanto tiempo * se inclina millones de veces* pero tengo motivos :C aunque solo justifiquen uno o dos meses de no actualizar.

Bueno, sucedió esto, mi PC tuvo un pequeño problema y no quería prenderse, se la llevé a alguien que la pueda arreglar y me dijeron "para el lunes seguro que ya esta" (era viernes, creo) y ¿Qué creen que pasó? Estuve un mes sin mi amada y sensual pc, MUCHO TIEMPO , luego unas semanas me agarró flojera ( lo se, soy despreciable) y decía " luego actualizo" ya que ya tenía más de la mitad del capítulo cuatro escrito en mi celular.

Luego de un tiempo, mi PC dejó de conectarse a Internet... horrible y mala PC.

Y bueno, pasaron varias cositas más en la vida de mi PC ( cofmenosunaactualizacióncof) y hoy yo estaba leyendo un fanfic en ingles (si, me encantan y entiendo lo que dicen... la mayoría del tiempo) y me acordé de la hmmm... historia(? Del fanfic, la chica/chico/mujer/hombre/alienígena que lo escribía no había actualizado en 6 años y de la nada PUM actualización en la cara. Siendo sincera, la encontré cuando la actualizó y me encantó, pero eso fue hace meses e incluso antes de que empezara a escribir, solo chequeaba la historia porque hace mucho que no iba a ver si actualizaban ( no, aún no la actualizaron) y el hecho de pensar en actualizaciones que tardan, me hicieron pensar en mi historia... la pobre y pequeña historia que había prácticamente abandonado hace... 6 meses.

Y bueno, la vi y me acordé que había que seguirla, bueno, ¿Qué hice ? Leí el último capítulo que había escrito (el publicado) y el que seguía (el capítulo 4 que nunca subí) y me lo puse a leer y dije "No quiero que sea así como sigue" quiero decir, yo lo leía y no entendía como había seguido así y eso es algo que decir.

Y me puse a reescribir el capítulo 4 (solo hace unos minutos), escribí solo un párrafo y no pude seguir, ¿Por qué? Me había olvidado de que seguía en la historia de Magi, así que debo volver a leer el manga ( que es de donde me baso la mayor parte del tiempo) y para hacer eso también debo descargar el manga y leerlo.

Resumiendo, tengo planeado seguir esta historia y lo más rápido posible, seguramente me lea la parte de Balbbad hoy y mañana CAPAZ que pueda escribir la continuación.

Además, estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo en el que no tengo nada que hacer.

LOS SIGUIENTES PÁRRAFOS SON RESPUESTAS A ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS Y TAL VEZ CONTENGAN SPOILER

Y respondiendo a algunas dudas de los review que obtuvo esta historia:

DLKG me preguntó que si esta historia iba a ser de romance AUNQUE Hada y Aladdin fueran primos, Ejem, sinceramente en esa época, no me había dado cuenta que había puesto romance como clasificación, y además, no porque OC (Hada) y Aladdin sean los personajes en los que centre la historia, necesariamente el romance tenga que ser ENTRE ellos. No lo tenía planeado, sino con otro personaje pero luego me dí cuenta que iba a ser algo complicado emparejarla con el personaje que yo quería porque me costaba obtener la personalidad correcta de dicho personaje y había decidido que no sea de romance, NO SE COMO DESPUÉS TERMINÓ SIÉNDOLO, no tengo experiencia escribiendo romance pero eso no significa que no me gustaría intentarlo. Probablemente en el otro capítulo hable mejor del tema del romance y la opinión de los lectores acerca de ella.

ESTO SEGURAMENTE SEA ALGÚN TIPO DE SPOILER RARO:

Jasuki-chan me preguntó si Aladdin tambien era un fanalis o algo así, por el hecho de ser primo de una Fanalis, bueno, ejem... (ALERTA DE SPOILER!) son primos, pero no necesariamente de sangre, eso es todo lo que puedo comentar sobre ese tema... por ahora.

Y bueno, disculpándome una vez más por la larga LARGA ausencia, anuncio la vuelta de esta pequeña historia. Y le daré una galletita a quien hay leído todo esto aunque sea solo una nota de una autora irresponsable. Si todo sale bien, actualizaré o mañana o dentro de dos días.


	6. Chapter 4

_¡¿Eeehhhhh?! ¿Prima?_

* * *

La Fanalis los miró con un poco de molestia , el sonido de los gritos de las personas le aturdieron los oídos.

_"Ayyyy, me duelen los oídos, ¿No pudieron gritar UN POCO más alto?"_

Ehh – los miró raro – si,lo soy, y según Ugo-chan ustedes son los amigos de Aladdin-sama, al menos la mayoría.

El rubio y la chica fanalis parecían ser los más sorprendidos de todos, como si no esperaran que Aladdin-sama tuviera algo parecido a un familiar. En cambio, el tal Sinbad observaba todo con un brillo extraño en la mirada, Ja´far estaba un poco sorprendido pero no pareciera que realmente le interesara el parentezco entre Aladdin y Hada, y mientras tanto, el fanalis lucía un semblante inquebrantable.

_"En realidad, sus reacciones son las que menos me importan"_

Mientras sus amigos reaccionaban de una forma un tanto exagerada (según Hada), Aladdin había estado observándola con unos nuevos ojos, su mirada transmitía tanta curiosidad,tantas preguntas que deseaban brotar. Probablemente se moría de ganas de preguntarle cosas como _"¿Quién eres realmente y qué haces aquí?" "¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" "¿Por qué no tenía idea alguna de tu existencia hasta ahora?"_ pero la pregunta que más transmitían sus ojos suplicantes era esta:

_"¿ Es verdad que somos familia?"_

El niño parecía tan feliz de la sola idea de no estar solo en este mundo, que el solo verlo casi hacía que se le partiera el corazón.

Sabía que el pequeño tenía entendido que él no poseía familia, Ugo-chan se lo había comentado antes, y sabía lo importante que era para Aladdin-sama que ella existiera.

Significaba que no estaba solo.

Lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el pequeño magi se fue acercando a Hada paso a paso, como si temiera que ella se desvaneciera si dejaba de mirarla, hasta llegar a su lado.

La fanalis no sabía exactamente que hacer, ¿Y si se movía y hacía el ridículo o algo? Estaba asustada, nerviosa y agitada. Pero también estaba contenta.

Cuando llegó a su lado el niño la miró fijamente por unos segundos, respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, fue la sonrisa una de las sonrisas más felices que ella hubiera visto.

_"Es tan parecido a ella"_

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aladdin – le dijo felizmente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hada lo miró con cariño y decidiendo ser valiente, se arrodiló en frente de Aladdin y haciéndole una reverencia, le respondió con suavidad:

-Hada, ese es mi nombre, estoy encantada de poder encontrarnos otra vez, Aladdin-sama...

Dudó un poco con sus palabras y agachando la cabeza, le dijo:

Espero poder seguir a su lado, ya que...

Ignorando sus palabras, el peliazul la abrazó de la nada, sorprendiéndola. Sin darse cuenta de su sorpresa, o ignorándola, el niño siguió abrazándola con aún más fuerza que antes y ella, sin resistirse y no queriendo hacerlo, lo abrazó de vuelta.

Vaya, que bonita escena.

Hada abrió los ojos rápidamente (¿Cuándo los había cerrado?) y casi fulmina con la mirada a Sinbad, quien los había interrumpido con una sonrisa.

Lo siento si interrumpo algo, pero nosotros tenemos algo que hacer y...bueno, a Aladdin parecía interesarle minutos antes.

* * *

**(Al día siguiente, frente al palacio de Balbbad)**

\- Guauu – exclamó Aladdin – hay muchas personas aquí.

Morgiana, Aladdin y Hada se encontraban en el medio la multitud reunida en frente del palacio, la gente a su alrededor gritaba, reclamando cosas que seguramente ya hayan dicho más de una vez

\- Si lo que me dijeron anoche es verdad – le contestó Hada, pues la noche anterior luego de presentarse entre todos, le informaron (aunque más bien fue Aladdin el que le contó) de lo que sucedía en Balbbad, los problemas de pobreza, políticos y económicos. Además se enteró que el rubio con el que se había encontrado el otro día era uno de los príncipes del lugar (uno bastardo, pero príncipe al fin y al cabo), que pequeño que era el mundo – y todas estas personas se enteraron que Alo... Ali...Alibo... ¡El rubio ese! Es un príncipe y que además esta de su lado, es obvio que vendrían aquí.

\- Ya veo – asintió el menor con una sonrisa, sin dejar de tomar el brazo de su prima. Desde que se había enterado de su parentezco, Aladdin prácticamente no la había perdido de su vista, como si temiera que se fuera apenas se diera la vuelta.

\- Seguro que Alibaba-san esta ahora mismo hablando con ese rey para arreglar las cosas, no hay nada que temer – la otra fanalis del grupo aseguró seriamente.

\- Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo – murmuró Hada, sin la intención de que alguien la escuchara.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿ Dijiste algo, Hada-nee san?

La pelirroja se sonrojó al ser descubierta, miró con timides al peliazul y negó con la cabeza, provocando que alguno mechones de su cabello carmesí le calleran en el rostro.

\- N-Nada, Aladdin-sama

El pequeño le frunció el seño ligeramente, haciendo pucheros con la mirada.

\- Ya te dije que me digas solo "Aladdin", el "sama" esta de más.

\- N-NO, no me atrevería, aún no estoy lista para llamarlo con tanta familiaridad, Aladdin-sama.

Ella se sonrojó aún más, ya podía sentir la risa se Ugo en su mente.

\- Perooo...

\- ¡Pero nada! Ya le dije que todavía no, aguántese – le dijo con una sonrisa, sacándole la lengua al menor. Ignoró completamente su sonrojo.

Recibió como respuesta un puchero aún mayor.

De la nada, ambos primos escucharon una suave risa que llamó la antención de ambos. Morgiana, que los había estado observando todo el tiempo, los miraba tapándose la boca para contener las risas que querían escapar.

Olvidándose del tema anterior, Aladdin también se rió y para responder a la mirada curiosa de su prima, le dijo:

\- Mor-san no suele reirse así, es una persona bastante seria, pero ella es mucho más bonita cuando rie, ¿Verdad?

Hada miró fijamente por varios segundos a la otra fanalis para luego asentir.

\- Es muy bonita cuando rie...¡ y cuando no también! No quería decir que cuando no se rie es fea... emmm... Mo... Mor... Mori, ¡no eso no!... Morgi... ughhg, ¿No te importa si te llamo "Mor-san"? Soy mala con los nombre largos – Hada se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

\- No hay problema, Hada-san.

Mientras hablaban, a Hada le pareció que la cantidad de Rukh negro aumentaba considerablemente, ¿Por qué sera? No le dio importancia hasta que vio a un muchacho pálido, de ojos rojos y con el cabello negro en una trenza larga caminar a su lado.

" Oh,no..."

Inmediatamente, miró a Aladdin para ver si lo había notado, y si la forma en que observaba al muchacho era algún signo, parecía que si.

Apretó la mano del menor para llamar su atención, lo que inmediatamente hizo.

Le sonrió con tranquilidad, pero en su interior estaba entrando en pánico.

" Por la forma en que el Rukh lo seguía, era un magi... ¿o una magi? No estoy segura si es un chico o una chica, tiene el cabello demasiado largo. Aunque Aladdin-sama también tiene el cabello largo... AGHH me estoy llendo de tema, ese muchacho (o muchacha) era un magi y parecía haber caído en la depravación, y eso no parece algo bueno, menos cuando acaba de entrar tan fácilmente en el palacio donde se esta decidiendo el futuro de Balbbad"


End file.
